Longing for you
by ladymizukimasaharu
Summary: "Eve", this name ringed a bell not only to the Death Gods but to him as well, will teito choose his feelings from before or will he let his new affections for a certain someone takeover? AyanamiXteitoXfrau
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys, this will be my first fanfic..i've not yet chosen a title but hope you like it.. i'll try to upload the following chapters every week, and um please review so that i would know if i had done mistakes.. thank you :), rated T for the beginning rated M for the upcoming chapters :D**

**Chapter 1**

"Where am I? ", teito questioned as he looked at his newly-found location. The place reeks of souls in despair, souls in sins that have not quite found salvation. As he continues to walk in this so-called forest he comes across a lake, as he looks in he sees a reflection which does not quite belong to him. A woman, a beautiful one, with long brown hair tied to one side, wearing a tight fitting yet elegant suit, emerald green eyes expressing that innocent look, and a face clearly belonging to that of an angel. As he speaks, teito noticed his voice had gone to higher pitch. It was soon that he realized that he is entrapped in this woman's body whose facial features clearly resembled his.

"What the hell happened?" questions now begin to trouble the boy's mind. Trapped in female body in place he is not familiar with. Though strong at heart he's female emotions won't pass by unnoticed. Tears came down this porcelain-like skin, and with that he heard a voice.

"Who is there?" a voice passed through the narrow passage teito created as he came across the lake. This voice, being broad and firm started sending Goosebumps around the prince's body. Authoritative yet gentle was the boy's next judgment upon hearing the voice from a shadow. This shadow as it approached him, as its face was struck by light, somehow resembled those of the death gods'. Skull-like in form, holding a scythe similar to the one that frau owns, teito immediately thought that this was one of the 07-ghosts Zehel, but his conclusions have been proven wrong, for the atmosphere around this stranger seemed something which is not so inviting.

As this death-god approached him, and as its hands brushed his face, he figured out to whom this aura belongs to, to his superior, to whom he serves a begleiter, to Imperial Army's Chief of staff, to Ayanami-sama. With that, he fell on the hands of the stranger, as this happens; the face of the death-god seemed to take form as that of a human's, making the prince's assumptions quite true. "Eve", that was the last word teito heard before he passed out.

Teito woke-up covered in sweat, as if he'd been dreaming of some vicious nightmare. Once again he looked at his surroundings which seemed to be Hohburg's fort infirmary. He almost jumped out as he heard someone speak. "How are you feeling?" the cold yet gentle voice filled the room as teito looked to his left. It was Ayanami-sama. By the looks of it, Ayanami-sama had stayed by the side of his begleiter for quite some time, and made sure no moment would go to waste as he read news and papers regarding the military while monitoring his beloved begleiter.

Teito quickly apologized for his abrupt actions to his superior and reported that he was somehow fine. He can't help but stare in those cold purple eyes, since confusion from his dream came upon him. From there, Ayanami also looked up to stare at his Begleiter and asked "have you recovered your memories?" Teito immediately looked down to avoid meeting his master's gaze. The Raggs' prince felt as if he was being pierced through by the look of the Chief of staff, although confused and somewhat scared, he cannot hide the fact that he was starting to blush in front of his superior. The way his superior looked at him was somehow different compared to the other members of Ayanami-sama's unit. His stare seemed to be saying _"you belong only to me and I will never let anyone touch you"_. Although evil and dark was his gaze most of the time, this one was affectionate; Teito faced away as he can no longer hide that his face was turning red. It was not so soon that he realized that he was asked a question by his superior, getting back to it; he answered a no to his master, leaving both disappointed.

Ayanami-sama Stood up and fixed his garments before he proceeded in leaving his begleiter. "Please remember your memories", those were the last words that left the chief of staff's mouth as he went out of the room. The door had already been closed when teito started to whisper, "Ayanami-sama, I… think…I….saw…you….In…my dream…". With that he once again found himself lack of sleep.

He was already getting ready for his succeeding slumber, when he heard someone knocking on his door. "We're coming in". This voice was familiar, it belonged to a guy named Konatsu, Hyuuga-sama's begleiter. As this guy entered the former Sklave's room, he was accompanied by his superior. The begleiter was around 2-3 inches higher than his Bestfriend, Mikage. This guy had the usual boy-cut hair dyed in blond, with tangerine eyes which carried the friendly look. Beside him was his Lieutenant Major Hyuuga. This man was said to be Ayanami-sama'a former classmate when they entered the Barsburg Military Academy. He is a foot higher than his begleiter, and his dark blue eyes are hidden by his shades. The Lieutenant Major is often seen with a Candid apple on his mouth, giving him the character of someone who loves sweets.

"Yo, Teito-kun, how are you doing?" was the Lieutenant's greet to the patient. The boy saluted first before giving reply to his superior's question, "Sir, I guess I'm a bit fine". "Let down the Formalities we're here to check upon you, it seems that Aya-tan wants his Princess watched 24/7". Hyuuga said as he smirked at his final Statement."Major please stop teasing Teito-kun, he has not yet fully recovered" was his begleiter's rebuttal to his superior's somehow annoying reply. "Konatsu-kun don't be harsh on me. I am just playing…." with this the Lieutenant Major received a death glare from his blond partner. "By the way, here are some medicine and Snacks for you teito-kun, Hyuuga-sama picked out some candid apples since he believes this will make you feel better" Konatsu said as he placed the package on top of Teito-kun's desk." Thank you very much for your concern" was the prince's reply to his caring superiors.

Another soldier that time came to the room, it was someone of lower rank, before entering he first saluted to the officers and soon after, he reported his purpose."Lieutenant Major Hyuuga –sama is being summoned by the Chief of Staff, he is asked to report as soon as he receives this order". Frown covered the Major's face, but before leaving the others, he whispered to teito-kun "get well soon, Aya-tan wants you that badly". Leaving the younger boy blushing, he left the two guys on their own.

"So, are you hurting somewhere teito-kun?" the older of the two boys asked, "Recently, we've observed that you've been visiting the hospital more frequently, Ayanami-sama really is worried on your state".

"I guess so", was the Chief of Staff's begleiter's reply, "I think I just had a strange dream though".

"Tell me about it; it might be something related to your lost memories"

"It goes like this, I woke up in an unfamiliar place, a place where souls who were not able to find salvation reside, and I as continue walking I saw lake and took the chance to look at my reflection".

"I was surprised then to see that I am in a girl's body… yet what troubled me is that we have the same look, it's like we're twins, she being the female side of me".

Konatsu did not bother interrupting the boy's story; his dream seemed to interest Hyuuga-sama's begleiter. "After that I heard a voice…from a stranger, no, rather from a death God, a death God who carried the same scythe that Zehel possesses, the voice was somehow similar to that of Ayanami-sama's. In terms of depth and timbre, they really do resemble"

"The Death God touched my face and I assumed that to be a spell of putting me into sleep, but what I last heard bothered me the greatest…the Death God called me…. Eve".

"Eve? Then name sounds familiar...wait let me remember….." was konatsu's immediate interruption on the boy, as teito finished his story. "Aha, Eve was the only Daughter of the chief of heaven, it had been stated in books that the Death God Verloren killed her, with that the Chief of Heaven cursed Verloren and sent him to earth".

"Verloren, in confusion and despair, seeked for Eve's soul thus he killed hundreds of thousands, the Chief of Heaven wasn't very pleased with the situation so he sent the seven ghosts which were fragments of Verloren to seal him in the Pandora's box"

"Why did he seek for Eve's soul if he killed her? What is Eve to the death god?", was teito's curious reply.

"It would seem that Verloren "fell in love" with Eve and the false accusations against him were thought to be just a set-up, oh well that's what rumors say", Konatsu replied back as he folded his arms and leaned back on his chair.

"Still…" konatsu began talking to himself when teito noticed that his superior had also been put into confusion. "What is it?" teito asked, as he sat on side of his bed to face the older guy. "Why did he call you Eve? And why were you in Eve's body? You even said that you both resemble each other that much enough to make you twins". "I don't know, I myself am puzzled with that dream", teito answered with a voice so low as if it were a whisper.

Silence filled the room, as the boys kept on thinking of the answers to their question of whys. They had only been pulled back to reality when another soldier went knocking on the door on teito's room. "Konatsu-sama you are being summoned by Hyuuga-sama".

"I guess I'll be going back, make sure to drink those medicines okay?", konatsu stood up and walked to the door to fulfill his superior's orders, before closing the door he called on to teito, "get well soon so we can further dwell on this issue", after waving goodbye, he left the sick boy on his own.

"So Aya-tan what would be your next move? Teito Klein doesn't seem to recover much of his memories", was the playful suggestion of the Lieutenant Major ,yet what he only received was a death glare from the Chief of Staff.

"He should have somehow recovered his memories, Vertrag's power continue to battle mine". "Excuse me sir may I come in?", a voice from a familiar begleiter can be heard outside Ayanami's office. "Ah Konatsu-kun~~~, I've been waiting for you~~~", was Hyuuga's answer as he opened the door, although he tried to hug to his beloved begleiter, what he got was a hit from the Ever-present baseball bat of Konatsu.

"Hyuuga-sama, what paper work is it this time; you should do your own desk work". Konatsu said to his superior who is now lying down with a big bump on his head, afterwards Konatsu hid his bat and saluted the chief of Staff who is sitting behind his desk. "Report about the state of Teito Klein", another authoritative and cold order from Ayanami. "Sir, Teito is getting better regarding his physical state, although he has not yet fully recovered his memories of the location of Pandora's box, his dream could be a sign that it will be not long enough before he's fully remembered everything he has undergone".

"Tell me about that Dream". Hyuuga stood up hearing the interest in Ayanami's voice; he also noticed how the Death God's gaze became more cold yet somehow being gentle. Still Hyuuga cannot hide the fact that the look in Ayanami's eyes declared that _"if you are going to lie, then better consider that your dead". _With that both older males stared at konatsu with the look of interrogating a prisoner on the locations of some massive treasure.

"Sir, Teito said that in his dream he was entrapped in a girl's body, he also met a death God whose possessed a scythe the same with the one Zehel has, as he was being put to sleep by the Death God, the last thing he heard was that he was being called by the Death God, Eve…"

"_Eve..."_

Ayanami's eyes widen with that last word.

so how's that? please review thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! i now serve you chapter 2, once again i asked for your reviews which quite literally helped for the number of reviews i get each chapter determine if i should continue updating my story, and i want to emphasize that this is a ayanamiXteitoXfrau fic, so basically love triangles would be evident :D, and i guess i'm a bit overboard this time please comment and enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2**

The Lieutenant Major and His Begleiter noticed how startled their superior was, Konatsu attempted to ask his superior if the chief of Staff was ok, yet Hyuuga's stare seem to order his begleiter to stop whatever he is planning. The rays of light that shone upon Hyuuga's shades made his eyes not be seen, yet his eyes were also stunned with the report of his begleiter, this dream of Teito does not only bother the Death God but as well as it self-proclaimed right hand.

The Chief of staff lowered his head and this served as signal to Hyuuga. "So, um, Aya-tan we'll be leaving, lots of paper work to do, right Konatsu-kun?"

"yes sir", Konatsu replied in affirmation

"Sir, one last thing, Teito said that the voice of the Death God somehow resemble yours". Konatsu added before saluting his superior and leaving the room with his partner lieutenant. Ayanami just lowered his head and did not bother responding to the formalities set upon by a member of his unit.

"_Why would he dream about Eve?, why would he call himself Eve_?", Ayanami wondered as he stood up and walked to his window to check if the other soldiers are fulfilling their duties. As those violet eyes stared into blankness, the chief of staff couldn't help but think of his former beloved, his angel, his light. As he reminisce his moments with her before he was reincarnated human, he would always see that smile, that smile which would lighten up anybody's demise, a smile which taught him the first feeling his ever known, the feeling of affection.

"Such nonsense!", Ayanami finally said as he gritted his teeth as an effect of his forming anger. The idea that Teito Klein could be his Eve disturbed him. The chief doesn't usually show any hint of emotion but this time it would clearly be seen on his face. He is pissed but at the same time amused. He has been caught off guard by Teito Klein.

Nevertheless the Death God smiled, malice prominent in his eyes

"This should be interesting"

* * *

><p>"Teito!", Frau shouted as he woke up from his nightmare. His fellow bishops who were watching him were also startled with his sudden act. "Where's teito?" Frau asked the man wearing glasses beside him. Castor could only look down and let the sun's reflection hid his eyes. "He was taken by Ayanami", Castor said, his voice sounded of despair and worry. Both castor and Labrador knew of Frau's affections for the kid. Although the blonde haired bishop won't admit it, his actions are enough to justify his fellow comrades' assumptions.<p>

"I've got to save that Damned Brat, who knows what that bastard sadist could do to him!". Frau exclaimed as he tried to get off the bed and approach the door of his room. Castor just gave him a nice kick in the head in order for the perverted bishop to come back into his senses. "What the fuck was that for? Stupid four-eyed marionette maker?", Frau's words seem to be asking for more punishment from the crimson-haired bishop, Castor answered the blond bishop by having him tied by his dolls into one side of the room.

"Please Frau, control your temper", Labrador said as he approached the now-tied bishop and handed him a cup of healing tea. "You were badly wounded from the duel with Ayanami, with your current state do you even think you can pass by their first line of defense?" Castor angrily exclaimed at the perverted man. Though there are a lot of times wherein Castor does not approve of his fellow bishop's actions, it was his first time to raise his voice upon the blonde. He knew the other guy would never listen but this time; Feist should persuade the other ghost to further analyze the situation in order to avoid numerous casualties.

"tch" was Frau's only reply, it was hard for him to lose Teito. He cannot accept the fact that he's not strong enough to protect the prince, that teito has fallen into the hands of his enemies, of his greatest rival. He couldn't forgive himself for being so weak.

Labrador and Castor both noticed the Frau needed to be alone. "We'll be leaving now, please take a rest Frau, you'll **need** a lot of that", Labrador emphasized as he and Castor left their comrade in the room.

Frau have never been so desperate before, he was troubled, no he was worried, he was worried for his prince's sake. Frau have once thought that what he felt for the kid was basically brotherly love, he never knew it would be something deeper.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me you perverted bishop! I'm going to kill that guy! I will avenge Mikage's Death!", Frau just stared at the boy, he could feel the former Sklave's anger, his hatred for the chief of staff, he knew it was hard for the boy to accept that a lot of sacrifices are being taken just for Ayanami to have him. "I could no longer bring you into this, my matters don't concern you!", Frau heard the prince's voice tremble, he could further feel his despair, his longing, he wanted to comfort the younger male but how?<p>

"I said let me go, I cannot further drag into this, your help has been appreciated, it's about time I face my own problems", Teito struggled harder in the man's grasp, though he already knew he would never win this fight, he continued pulling on his right wrist which is held by the bishop. Tears start to come down falling on his face; he could no longer take the pain of losing an innocent life just for his sake. "Frau", Teito whispered, "I… cannot…lose…you…". That's when the bishop lost control.

The older guy pulled teito. His free hand grabbed teito's waist and pulled the younger closer to his well-toned body. Teito could now feel Frau's breathing, but what startled him the most was what happened next.

As he was being pulled by the said clergyman, he tried to look up to only to meet those warm lips of the bishop. He can feel the older man's tongue licking and biting his lips, seeking for permission to enter the virgin boy's cavern. Teito hesitated at first; he knew this wasn't right, he felt like he's going to betray his bestfriend, his mind tells him to pull away but his heart demands the prince to give in. Teito's lack of air gave way for him to part his lips the slightest.

Frau did not waste this opportunity; he madly exploited the boy's mouth like a wild animal. He sucked on the younger's tongue, and lick everything he could find inside the prince's cavern. He is a professional in this, he's suave methods have proven his expertise in the game of love.

Teito tried to form words but the kiss prevented him. He felt the Bishop push him into a wall, he is now trapped. He might have found the sensation weird since it was his first kiss, but what he troubled him is why he did not exert effort to break away. Is it because this could be the realization that he treats Frau more than just brother, wait, but Frau could just be playing with him, he loves teasing him in more ways than one, this could have just been one of his pranks and yet, the boy could feel all of his captor's emotions pour. As he thinks of this he could feel both his hands being placed above his head, would his assumptions be quite true, the question never left Teito's mind not until he felt the free hand of the bishop gently stroke his hair. It felt nice being cared about about, it felt nice being loved the former sklave thought, _"I only wish this was real". _The prince have been pulled back to reality when he realized the clutch of the older man grew somehow weaker and he took this chance to free himself_. _Teito managed to somehow pull away from the kiss only to tell his captor to stop this, but he was scared, those eyes, those deep blue eyes demanded that he submit himself to the more dominant, he felt his captor's grasp loosen only to hold tighter on his torso and carry him bridal style.

He was now carried onto the bed. By their position he could feel the older guy pressing upon him, he is now afraid, whatever the bishop is planning, he knew it wouldn't be so good. The bishop apprentice hated the liked th kiss as much he hated it, he hated it, for he thought it was meant just to angry and tease him, yet that kiss being so passionate had disrupted his earlier assumptions. At last, the bishop broke the kiss only to whisper those words the prince's hear longed to hear. "I Love you Teito". Teito blushed, "_is this a confession_?" he thought, "_Why the hell is he saying this? This could have just been a mistake.."._With that, Frau stared suck on the boy's neck, he made suck he would be leaving love marks after he was through, as he tried to unbutton the boy's short, his head was tilted upwards. Those sharp dark blue eyes met the emerald green ones. It seemed like eternity for both. Although lust is prominent in those azure eyes, passion and intimacy could still be felt, Frau never looked at any woman like this before, this affectionate look has only been meant for Teito.

The younger boy couldn't react with what he had just heard. He felt utter joy and worry. He was afraid to love once more for he won't be able to endure anymore pain if his beloved were to be taken from him. But Frau, Frau made him realize that created in order for someone to value the other, to care for it, to protect it. He loved frau thus he wanted to protect his other half's well-being, the reason he doesn't want Frau to dwell in the boy's problems any longer. With this, the heir to the Raggs kingdom confessed to the Ghost which severs bonds to misfortunes.

Teito tried to look away, only to say, "frau, I think I'm also … in love… with.. you….." If frau would be a girl he would cry, he never thought that the prince also had the same affections for him, he hugged the kid, bodies pressed against one another, he kissed the boy but now his methods were gentler.

Frau could see his younger lover blushing, he tilted the boy's head in order to meet the emerald gaze. Words will never be enough to explain that moment. They both felt they were alone, they both felt it was eternity, they both felt they were complete.

"I love that I can't let you sacrifice your life for me, I cannot lose you, I might break", teito sobbed in the chest of the older man. Frau just hugged him tightly, and once again whispered unto his younger lover's ear, "Same here, you're my only light, I'll exist only to protect you". Those sweet words once again melted as they locked their lips.

As frau reminisced those scenes he can't stop but miss the younger, he won't let harm place it's fingers upon his lover.

"_**I'll think of a way, I'll take you back, I'll save you."**_

* * *

><p>Ayanami's unit seemed to be in great mayhem. Hyuuga kept on running through the halls being chased by his begleiter carrying papers to be signed on. Kuroyuri and Haruse on the other hand were "baking""pastries, but the suffocating amount of black smoke coming from the office seemed that their military equipment was set on fire. Captain Kasuragi also was absent that time due to his fulfilling of his mission. Only Teito that day seemed to be in order, after classifying all the documents, he proceeded to Ayanami's office to report about his finished work.<p>

"Sir I have finished all your assigned work, is there anything else that needs to be done". Ayanami just glared at the question of his begleiter. Teito hated that look from his superior. It always to declare that he is that predator's meal, that anytime Ayanami could launch at him and take whatever is precious to the boy. The silence between the two military men sent chills upon Teito's spine. "Teito Klein how are you feeling today?", Ayanami asked his begleiter, coldness evident from his voice. "Sir, I think I have mild fever but I can still handle work". Teito answered as he tried to avoid the chief-of staff's gaze. HE was badly anticipating for an order to get him dismissed. "Teito Klein…", Teito's attention had been caught by Ayanami's voice.

Ayanami Stood up and walked towards his begleiter. He extended his arm to touch the boy's face. The chief-of-staff could feel the slight shiver of the boy upon contact. He caressed the prince's face, this weird sensation made Teito blush and feel awkward at the same time, he was troubled by his superior's actions.

That hand which earlier gently stroked the heir's cheek suddenly griped the boy's neck. The said prince flinched with the sudden pain inflicted on him. The man's other hand pulled the younger's boy body until it touch that of the broader one's. Those dark violet eyes then stared at the green irises of its prey, analyzing the fear instilled in the victim's soul. This made the Death God's inner side scream utterly satisfied. He then leaned his face closer to his "meal".

"As my Begleiter, you are to **pleasure** me"

**hoped you like that, don't forget to review okay.. thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS! Finally i've uploaded my third chapter**

**Tsuzuki-san.. i'm really sorry and to all of you out there, i was just really busy the past weeks and i had to finish some school papers, sorry i only made it today..**

**by your request this is longer ( i think ), and in here will start the real deal of it being a fanfic, guys i hope to see your comments regarding this one, please continue reviewing my work.. thank you very much**

**lastly, trust me Guys, this Fic will really be AyanamiXteito centered, just added some twists to spice it all up :D**

**have fun :D**

**Chapter 3**

"Ayanami-sama… I can't… breathe…" Teito said as he struggled to free himself from the grip of his superior. Instead of heeding to the plea of his begleiter, Ayanami just smirked at the statement of the Raggs' prince, apparently he's enjoying the sight of his victim suffer.

Ayanami had his grasp on the boy's neck loosen only to pull back his hair and have Teito meet him eye to eye. The chief of staff once again caressed teito's cheek but this time it seemed that it was treating something delicate. As his fingers traced teito's lips, the boy shuddered in confusion, fear started to cloud his sight. "Are you afraid Teito?, you shouldn't be, this is a part of your duty.." Ayanami whispered in Teito's ear, desire prominent in his voice. After doing so, he licked the shell of his prey's ear and greedily bit into it. Teito tried to suppress a slight moan but It all ended it him giving out a small shriek. The chief sneered with the boy's innocent responses; he loved the naivety of the boy in these situations. On the other hand, with his superior's repulsive actions, the younger male started to feel sick.

Teito attempted to push away the older man, but his hand was pulled and he was soon laid on top of the chief's desk. The said chief placed his hands on the boy's thighs and parted them only to fill the space with himself. The boy winced in pain with the sudden force applied onto his legs."Ayanami-sama, what are you doing?" , Teito protested in shock, he tried to reach Ayanami's hands when he felt his neck captive by the strong hold of Ayanami. Ayanami continued pushing the boy down by applying great pressure on the slave's shoulder. He leaned in to whisper lustful things to his precious begleiter. "You will soon enjoy this Teito Klein…",an evil smile started to form in the chief's lips. With every word that came out of the Death God's mouth, Teito could only shiver with disgust."Ah!" Teito screamed the slightest when his hands were suddenly brought up and held harshly above his head.

"Please stop this Ayanami-sama…"

The chief of staff forcefully locked his lips with that of his begleiter's. Teito did not only feel the pressure exerted upon by his captor but he could also feel the weight of his captor as his body is pressed onto the smaller one. His hands being placed above his head made it more impossible for the younger to escape from the older man's harassment. "_What the hell! his hands won't move!_", Teito, with the mere fact of trying his best to get away, realized that his efforts are futile. The chief of staff's free hand went onto undoing the jacket of his victim. As his hand approached its goal, it did not waste the opportunity of exploring the virgin paradise it's found. Those big gloved hands mercilessly molested the virgin body of the currently-declared meal. It went down to touch the slim waist, leaving butterfly strokes on every inch. Teito's built almost was the same of a girl's; a slim body figure and an evident curve down to the hips.

When Ayanami's hands found the younger male's belt, he undid the lock and revealed the pants underneath. Teito shut his eyes, afraid of what's to come next. The chief had broken away from the kiss to look at his begleiter. Teito, now breathing heavily, partly covered in sweat and slightly teary eyed, felt something stroke his member. It was disgusting, he can feel somebody lightly caressing his crotch, he wanted him to stop, but is too afraid to fight his captor's wants. Though he tried to remain still, he was obviously shivering with the sensual affections he got.

Teito released a gasp when he was suddenly groped. He arched in both pain and pleasure. The sensation is indeed new to the boy. He did not know how to react, but it was clear to him, his Superior lusts for that youthful body.

"Please… Stop… Ayanami-sama…."

Teito looked away after addressing his superior. He is now crying. Whatever feelings Ayanami had for the boy, he was certain that the younger male would not respond the way he wanted him to. He knew deep in his heart he is hurting someone dear to him, yet he is unsure who.

Those tears from Teito woke up the compassionate man deep inside Ayanami. His other self who he long had repressed ever since Eve's death. He held the Teito's face and angled it to look at him. Those emerald green eyes begging him to stop, the glint in his eyes were the rare ones he only could find in Eve..He felt Guilty with his actions. Consequently he held Teito close enough as if never to release him again, as if apologizing for what he had done. That time, he had the assumption that the person he is holding right now is no less than the Great Angel's reincarnation, His Eve, His Teito Klein.

Teito no longer responded to his superior's unpredictable actions. He no longer knows if he should trust this person whom he is assigned to serve.

Still those eyes would not be enough to prove that Teito is Eve, it could have been coincidental, Ayanami concluded. He stood from pushing Teito, and fixed his uniform, leaving the molested young boy, in his desk lying. Teito helped himself up and sat at the edge of the Chief's table.

"Aya- tan~~~~ What are you doi…", someone from Ayanami's unit suddenly entered the room. Hyuuga always felt that the office also belonged to him and that he could enter, at any time he want. Although this time, his presence is clearly unwanted. The Lieutenant was shocked with what he saw. Ayanami fixing his Uniform and a blushing begleiter who had his jacket undone. " _What the?",_the major thought to himself. Hyuuga lowered his shades to have a better look at the situation, he observed that Teito's lips were partly bruised. This induced the said officer to form a wicked smile.

"I can't believe you can sometimes be aggressive… in particular … with your begleiter"

Teito took this opportunity to escape. Ayanami has been caught off-guard by one of his subordinates, the most idiot one. Teito, jumped from the desk, made use of his agility to rush to the door and leave both his startled superiors behind. Yet before accomplishing his goal, a hand grabbed his and when he looked back it seemed that the chief won't just let him escape that easily. Finally the said chief had let go of the boy and watched his prey leave his office. "You will be mine", Ayanami said in a low voice.

"As for you", Ayanami refered to his idiotic subordinate. Whip sounds can be heard throughout the corridor outside of the office. This only meant that a **certain** black hawk has once again entered hell's gates.

Teito ran as fast as he could, as if he was escaping the clutches of Death. When he arrived at his room, He immediately went to the bathroom, not removing his clothes he soaked himself in the showers. If one would listen carefully he would hear sobs and cries coming from the direction of the Black Hawk's Quarters. The sound of the shower drowned the sounds and whimpers of the poor boy. He felt violated, no, he already is. He almost got raped by his most respected superior. He could still feel the malicious touches by the chief. Those spots were burning. He removed his uniform and bathed in hot water. The said areas were scrubbed harshly enough to leave red marks. He wanted to remove that feeling, he wanted to die.

Those memories will leave scars that will forever haunt him.

Teito continued. Out of exhaustion, Teito lost his consciousness. A fellow Black Hawk was at that time in the process of fixing his garments and military equipment before reporting back to his partner Lieutenant. He was bothered on why someone left the room without turning the showers off. When entered the bathroom he saw teito laying on the floor and bruised with red marks. He directly carried Teito onto his bed and decided to inform the chief of his Begleiter's situation. Teito was panting, it seems that he lost consciousness due to the high temperature of the mist which was unable to fully escape the bathroom hall. He wondered why Teito could be taking a bath in such time of the day and why with such hot water. He could have used a luke-warm one, the blond thought. Konatsu placed a blanket on teito and reported to his military superiors.

* * *

><p>"Ouka –sama this pink dress will really look good on you on your birthday and I suggest that the purple one be worn on your coronation, what do you think Ouka-sama?" a girl with short blond hair asked her lady.<p>

"Anything would be beautiful if you chose it for me", another girl replied with a smile. She had long pink hair pulled up, divided in half and were put on both sides of her head, each had its own elegant hair accessory. She wore a long white gown, with blue hemming and golden lace. Raffles are also added in order to emphasize the royal look of the dress. She may merely look a child at first glance but her worries and viewpoints clearly are that of an adult's. Her name is Princess Rosemeanelle Ouka Barsburg, Barsburg Empire's future Queen.

It was believed that the rulers of this empire have always been women, since the Eye of Raphael only favors females to be its ideal vessel. Chosen women who become the Eye's vessel apparently, have short lives, thus at an early age they are encouraged to marry to produce heirs rightful to the throne. It had become a tradition that the heir should choose her other half at a masked ball held during her sixteenth birthday, the coronation is to follow the day after.

This is not how things were done before; it was an entirely different scene, not until the **King** had been overthrown.

Yes, a King was the ruler of the empire. Females although given power in the society cannot choose for the betterment of the state, the final word always comes from men. There had been Military and Royal positions occupied by women, still their power and control are just to a certain degree.

The tradition before, was that the eldest son of the king will take over that position and be its kingdom's ruler. He will be entrusted with full authority and power to decide for his fellowmen and state. The heir had the right to choose whoever he wants to be his lifetime partner. There's just one condition though, that certain individual must be a noble, gender did not matter at that time.

There was one certain modification though, through the dethroning of the Current king, it had been not publicized, still the contract is strictly protected by that King's followers up to present times. They believe that time will come where the rightful ruler would once again claim the throne.

The Barsburg king at that time was Amadeus Von Louise Barsburg, he also was the eldest of the Four sons of the Previous ruler and thus gained power over the crown. Like every other Kings of the Empire, King Amadeus was a compassionate person, he only desired the betterment of his people. Though he had authority over the Territorial lands of the Kingdom, he knew very well that their resources won't be able to provide enough to the growing population of Barsburg. The fellow Country, Raggs was said to have been rich in all types of resource ranging from Gold to Zaiphon, facilitating researches that lead to the procurement of technologically advanced materials. Basically, the Raggs Kingdom was Rich.

King Julio Malthus Raggs was the current ruler of the said kingdom. He also wanted was best for his fellowmen. Thus he continued leading them to prosperity and peace. What blocked them to achieving their second goal was the continuous attack and ambush they got from neighboring enemy empires, Barsburg had been one of them. They desired whatever Riches the Raggs had.

King Amadues being the most humble member of the Imperial family of Barsburg proposed a treaty to the king of Raggs. He suggested that their great grandchildren marry, in order to tie the bonds between the two Powerful empires. Barsburg may have been a threat to the existence of Raggs, but this proposal meant that peace and greater power could be achieved for both kingdoms. Barsburg exceptional Military tactics and the advanced equipment of Raggs could greatly defend them from attacks of enemy empires. Since both kings wanted to protect their country as much as their families, this proposal paved way for a new beginning for both empires. Through this, both rulers signed a contract of having both kingdoms unite once their great grandchildren are wed.

Years after the approval of the proposal of the Barsburg empire, King Amadeus Barsburg was accused of killing his brother and father. This was all the doing of Queen Romelia Vilannie Barsburg, she desired the power of the crown, therefore she plotted against her brother-in-law. The crime had been smoothly done, with evidences leading to the king as the sole suspect. With this the queen having her husband die, gained sympathy from the people and dethroning the current ruler. Although it was not in the law that a woman should take over the ruler's position everything had been changed, including the custom of marrying individuals in the Royal family. Through this, the eye of Raphael had been further forced to believe the malicious intent of the Queen. The eye had been brainwashed to deem that females would make a greater vessel.

The eye needs greater energy and life force its vessel thus leading to the early death of its chosen ones.

"Ouka-sama, the Royal adviser wants to talk to you regarding the Final Preparations for your coronation",a young blonde male, bowed to the likes of his lady, thisis his Tutor Hakuren Oak. Being the son of the Military's admiral, he clearly come from a well respected Family in Barsburg second district.

" I see, thank you hakuren-san, thank you for being there for me all this time", the said princess gave a warm smile to the man.

As the princess left the room accompanied by her lady guards. Some maids were caught whispering regarding the fiancée of the princess. "if Hakuren-sama isn't the lady's tutor, he would have been the most appropriate candidate to be the princess's husband", they giggled at the thought. "I believe that through their governance upon us, the slavery in this kingdom and other malevolent deeds of the nobles would be reduced", another maid of red hair added. "Let us just wish our princess the best", with that the maids, continued finishing their duties.

Ouka, had always prioritized the welfare of her people before her self pleasure. Thankfully, she did not inherit the first Queen Ruler's behavior and personality. She was kind and sweet, she had a lot of questions and disagreement concerning the Nobles treatment to the weak and poor. She wanted them to stop it. But she hasn't yet gained the courage to speak her thoughts.

Once she arrived at the meeting hall members of other nobles have been there they have been discussing about the final arrangements for the party and the coronation. The Princess looked around to see if her Guardian was there, but it seemed that once again that person is missing in an important luncheon. Much to her delight, some of her supporters were present giving the lady the strength to endure more of her relatives inappropriate behavior.

"This will be the list of the candidates for the lady's fiancée", the head butler handed out papers regarding the information about the possible fiancées of the princess.

"it seems that one of the Oaks are trying to get his hands on the crown, an idiot one at that!", the Princesse's grumpy aunt said with a loud voice so that everybody would hear, inducing a laugh. Ouka wanted to stop this, _"these people don't have the right to judge others, if they themselves are not on their shoes_" , she said to herself,. She just kept quiet throughout the whole meeting and wished that her guardian would have been there to voice out her thoughts.

"Let us conclude this meeting by choosing an able guard for the princess", the Royal Adviser stood from her seat. " I already have asked the Imperial Army to send their best Guards, but somehow I do not feel at ease", she pointed out. "Due to this I recommend that the lady have a personal Guard, the increasing ambushes must not be over-looked, if our princess gets killed this empire will have no more ruler!". The Adviser exclaimed , making her listeners more serious with the topic. "Just do what you want", the Hot-headed aunt called-out, as she stood up and left the room, the other nobles left after her. "I take that as a yes", the adviser said as she watched the majority of the audience leaving.

The Princess, due to her weakness, has been being targeted by a lot of assassins. If the princess would Die, it would mean that, the reigning of women will stop. Little Did Ouka Know that one of the assaults she encountered, had her Guardian its mastermind.

"My lady, I apologize for this, I promise to make it up to you", the Royal Adviser bowed as she pleaded for the forgiveness of the lady. The said Princess smiled and patted the shoulder of her subordinate. "it's fine, so um who will be my personal guard?"

"The Military Chief of Staff's Begleiter, Teito Klein"

* * *

><p>"sir excuse me, we have an emergency", Konatsu said as he knocked on the office door of the Military Chief. "Come in, and report the situation" was the answer he got from inside. As he took a step he was surprised to see Major Hyuuga tied upside down in one side of the room and Ayanami sitting behind his desk, cracking his whip. Konatsu just sweat dropped with the picture. " Konatsu-kun~~~ save m..". Hyuuga playfully called onto his subordinate but he had been once again hit by the whip of Ayanami. "Yamenasai Aya-tan~~, I swear not to tell anyon.."., <em>Crack<em>, another whip lash from the chief to the lieutenant. "_what the hell has Major done again?_" Konatsu sighed as he looked at the pitiful sight of his superior.

"Report" Ayanami demanded, evident in his voice that he is already running out of patience." Sir, Teito-kun lost his consciousness in the showers." "it seemed that he was washing himself with hot water and the steam led to lose his sanity. There were also bruise marks on his body, I am just not sure if this was the cause of hot water or his harsh scrubbing on himself". "Woah, Teito-kun must be undergoing some problems, neh Aya-ta..?" Hyuuga grinned as he looked at the man beside him, apparently his playful and malevolent gaze was returned by a Death Glare. *Crack, Slash, whip* Konatsu sighed at the scene of having his major be beat up by the Chief.

"Apply first aid, if it does not make him feel better take him to the infirmary". "Yes sir", Konatsu saluted as Ayanami passed him in order to attend the meeting called upon by the chairman.

"By infirmary, do you mean your room? ",Hyuuga just smirked at his highly provocative statement which obviously was addressed to their chief. Not waiting for the said military man's response, the lieutenant dashed out of the room seeking escape.

The major never learned his lesson.

* * *

><p>hope you liked it<p>

**07-Ghost would be better off as Yaoi.. who agrees with me there :D**


End file.
